Hearts will sacrifice
by not-an-angel-or-demon
Summary: Me acabo de mudar a Ontario y conoci a Jeydon Wale, el no quiere que conozca su verdadero yo, pero hare todo para conocerlo. Mientras tanto conozco a Jasper y otras mas personas. Mi vida es un caos y locura!
1. Chapter 1

Jeydon Wale y tu

Cap I

Narras tú

Xxx: _ despierta, tienes que hacer tus maletas y empacar todo

_: ya voy, porque tanta prisa? El vuelo sale hasta las 8 de la noche y son las….- voltee a ver el reloj y lance una expresión de asombro- las 7 de la mañana!

Xxx: lo sé _ pero entiende que te vas a vivir no a vacacionar.

Era cierto, mis padres habían muerto en un horrible accidente y no tenia hermanos, así que me iría a vivir con mi tía a Ontario.

Empaque todo y dieron las 5 de la tarde así que me fui al aeropuerto. Me despedí de mis amigos y subí al avión. Me quede dormida. Baje del avión y busque a mi tía por todas partes pero no la encontré.

Xxx: _! Llegaste!

_: Hola tía Moni!- le di un abrazo y ella a mí.

Moni: ven dame las maletas, vamos a casa-tomo 2 de mis maletas y yo cargue otra y mi bolso.

Subimos a su coche y hablamos mucho. (Moni no tiene hijos, no está casada y tiene 26 años)

Narro yo (escritora)

Llegaron a una hermosa y muy grande casa, parecía un palacio por fuera y por dentro. Entraron y subiste a tu nueva habitación. Era muy grande, tenía una cama queen en el centro, un tocador, un escritorio y más muebles. Las paredes eran color morado.

Moni: bueno _ esta es tu habitación, acomódate. Preparare el desayuno (eran las 10 de la mañana más o menos)

Desempacaste y pegaste algunos posters y fotos. Alguien llamo a la puerta de abajo.

Moni: yo abro!- grito desde el piso de abajo.

Bajaste para ver quién era pero tu tía te tapaba la vista de la puerta.

Moni: _ baja porf…..oh ahí estas. Te presento a nuestros vecinos.

Una mujer joven se acerco a ti y te saludo, la saludaste y tu tía y ella se fueron. Viste a dos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre. Parecían de tu edad.

_: Mmm hola, me llamo _-dijiste algo apenada y muriendo de frio, Canadá es realmente frio.

Xxx: Hola! Soy Paige y el es mi hermano Jeydon- dijo la chica emocionada, el chico las ignoro.

_: Hola, mmm no quieren pasar y cerrar la puerta? Aquí hace mucho frio-te abrazaste para calentarte.

Paige: yo, en realidad, ya me voy, adiós Jey, _- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jey y a ti-adiós mama y Moni!-grito y salió.

Jeydon cerró la puerta cuando vio que de verdad tenias frio pero seguía sin hablar.

_: ven vamos a la sala, ahí no hace tanto frio-intentaste tomar su mano pero él se aparto fríamente.

Tú y Jeydon fueron a la sala y se sentaron. Antes no te habías dado cuenta pero ahora notabas que era realmente apuesto! Ojos color verde, cabello alborotado, ese sexy piercing en su labio.

El noto que lo veías fijamente y….


	2. Chapter 2

Jeydon Wale y tu

Ok, este es el segundo cap ^.^ si no fuera porque mis amigos leen esto la historia seria un poquito diferente, le agregaría una que otra cosa, pero bueno. JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

…

Cap II

Narras tu

Lo estaba viendo fijamente cuando noto que lo veía, puso los ojos en blanco, me apene y voltee a ver otra cosa. Se hizo un silencio incomodo pero yo no podía dejar de ver esos profundos ojos verdes, eran….irresistibles….

_: así que….mmm….cuántos años tienes?- (bien _, no podías preguntar otra cosas más tonta?)

Jeydon: mmm 19-(su voz era fría y distante pero tenía algo que era….irresistible, _! Irresistible? Que te pasa?)- y tu?

Me quede como boba viéndolo hasta que chasqueo sus dedos enfrente de mi.

Jeydon: estas bien? Te ves….hahaha….congelada! (su voz era tan dulce en este momento *.*)

_: Congelada? A que te refieres?

Jeydon: te me quedas viendo como si estuvieras congelada-(listo! Trágame tierra) Se empezó a reir y yo mori de vergüenza.

_: que? Verte a ti? Para nada! Veía la ventana… q-que esta detrás de ti- (ahora si era una completa tonta!)

Jeydon: aha, entonces cuantos años tienes?

_: 16, acabo de cumplirlos.

Sono su teléfono y se paro sin contestar. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y yo lo segui.

Jeydon: mamá, se me hace tarde ya nos vamos?-su voz volvia a ser fría.

Mama: Si claro, Moni nos vemos mañana?

Moni: si claro! Los chicos podrían conocerse mas

Se despidieron y Jeydon se fue sin decir adiós. Cual era su problema? Era un poco malhumorado, mas que un poco, era muy malhumorado.

_: Moni, subiré a ducharme.

Subi y me meti al baño, me di cuenta que la ventana daba hacia otra ventana, de la casa de alado. Había alguien ahí? Si había alguien. De pronto vi a Jeydon sin playera en frente de la venta.

_: Wow! Asi que el chico malhumorado tiene six-pack!

Jeydon volteo a ver a la ventana y yo me agache. Me habrá visto? Cerre la venta y las cortinas y me duche. Sali y me vesti.

Sali a caminar y me dirigí hacia una parque. no había mucha gente, me sente en una banca cuando vi algo raro a lo lejos. Era Jeydon con un grupo de chicos y chicas. Había una que se le pegaba a Jeydon de una forma sucia y se veía ridícula. Uno de los chicos se me quedo viendo y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo. Vi que el estaba caminando hacia mí y los demás lo empezaron a seguir.

Xxx: Hola, desconocida. Eres nueva verdad?-(su voz era cálida y el era apuesto, cabello negro alborotado, ojos azul mezclilla, era muy guapo)

_: Hola. Si, se nota tanto?

Xxx: hahaha, no, no tanto pero conocemos a todos los de por aquí y a ti no te había visto, ahh por cierto soy Jasper-estiro su mano hacia mí y yo la tome, esta tibia y eso estaba bien pues hacia mucho frio.

Yo: soy _. Así que conoces a todos los de aquí eh?

Jasper: algo así hahaha

De pronto Jeydon y la chica ridícula se acercaron a nosotros. La chica se le pego mas, era repugnante la manera en que lo hacía.

Jeydon: _? Tu qué haces aquí?-Jeydon estaba enojado y empezó a gritar- vete a tu casa, ya es tarde para que las niñas pequeñas estén afuera- una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla pero la limpie antes de que el la viera.

Jasper: ustedes se conocen?-yo asentí- Hey Jeydon, no le hables así, vamos, es un parque.

Jeydon: y qué? La niña pequeña ya se tiene que ir a su casa y tomarse su lechita-siguió gritando e imitando una voz de bebe (que rayos le pasaba?) las lagrimas empezaron a caer y para mi mala suerte la chica ridícula se dio cuenta.

Chica: hahaha mírala! Esta llorando! Tienes razón mi Jey hermoso, es una niña pequeña, que ya se vaya!

Me pare y empecé a correr hacia cualquier lugar, deje de correr y empecé a caminar. Escuche los pasos de alguien detrás de mí y empecé a caminar más rápido. Esa persona camino más rápido y me tomo del brazo, voltee y vi que era….

…..

apenas empiezo no sean malos! Si les gusto diganeme y si no también! Díganle a sus amigos y asi jaja


	3. Chapter 3

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el tercer cap ^.^ si no fuera porque mis amigos leen esto la historia seria un poquito diferente, le agregaría una que otra cosa, pero bueno. JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

…

Cap III

Narras tu

Esa persona camino más rápido y me tomo del brazo, voltee y vi que era Jasper. Al instante me tranquilice. Jasper vio que escurrían lágrimas por mis mejillas (mas bien, era una fuente de lágrimas) y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Me abrazo dulce y tiernamente. Lo abrace y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y lo moje todo con mis lágrimas.

Jasper: oye, hermosa, no llores, no hay razón para que te pongas asi-me acaricio el cabello mientras me seguía abrazando con la otra mano.

Yo: Si la hay, mi vida es un desastre, un horror!

Jasper: Hey! No digas eso! Ohh por favor deja de llorar, hermosa.

De pronto empezó a llover y Jasper me llevo debajo de un pequeño techo en un edificio mientras me seguía abrazando. (Sus brazos estaban calientes aunque hacia un frio horrible. *Como es que no le daba frio? Yo me estaba helando!* me seguía abrazando cariñosamente y empezó a quitarme las lagrimas con los dedos.)

Jasper: ya esta, ahora sonríe si? No te preocupes por lo que Jeydon te diga, simplemente estaba de mal humor.

Yo: esta siempre enojado? Quiero decir, siempre grita así?

Jasper: no, no siempre, últimamente esta diferente, pero tú no le hagas caso.- me aparte de sus brazos para verlo a la cara, sus ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada y sonrió.

Yo: gracias Jasper, me haces sentir mejor pero creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, ya es tarde y mi tía debe de estar preocupada.

Jasper: si está bien, quieres que vaya contigo? Ya lo has dicho es tarde no vaya a pasarte algo.

Seguía lloviendo y hacia demasiado frio, yo no lleva chaqueta y me estremecí de frio. Jasper se dio cuenta y me dio su chamarra. La paso por mis hombros y yo metí mis manos a las mangas.

Yo: gracias Jasper, pero no tendrás muchos frio? En serio hela aquí.

Jasper: mmm si, hace frio pero tú tienes más-hice ademanes de devolvérsela pero el no me lo permitió- Hey, eres una chica y bueno, mi madre siempre me enseño a ser caballeroso con las chicas-y se sonrojo.

Debo aceptar que se veía muy tierno sonrojado. El rojo de sus mejillas, el blanco de su piel, el azul de sus ojos, el negro de su cabello, el….el….el era….era muy guapo y yo…yo sentía….me estoy ena….no! no claro que no! Yo no me podía enam…ni siquiera lo podía decir!

Caminamos en silencio hacia mi casa, cuando llegamos me despedí de Jasper con un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo que se sonrojara mas. Entre a la casa y me fui a dormir.

Estaba dormida cuando empecé a oír unos golpees en la ventana, supuse que era el viento pero seguían sonando, los ignore pero no se callaban así que me pare a ver, abrí la ventana y saque mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que alguien estaba aventando piedras, era….

Ahí acabo el cap, espero pronto poder subir otro, la verdad es que creo que nadie la lee hahaha, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas (:


	4. Chapter 4

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el cuarto cap ^.^ si no fuera porque mis amigos leen esto la historia seria un poquito diferente, le agregaría una que otra cosa, pero bueno. JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

…

Cap IV

Me di cuenta de que alguien estaba aventando piedras, era Jeydon. Afuera llovia muy fuerte.

_: Jeydon? Que haces aquí?

Jeydon: necesito hablar contigo.

Baje las escaleras y abri la puerta y ahí estaba el, todo mojado, con el cabello revuelto, esos ojos verdes, su piercing….

_: dios, Jeydon! Estas todo mojado, vamos sube.

Subimos al baño y le di una toalla pero su ropa estaba demasiado mojada.

_: ven te dare algo para que te cambies.

Fuimos a mi cuarto y le di una playera que era de mi mejor amigo en _(tp) y le di unos pants.

Jeydon: de donde sacaste esto?

_: no importa ahora, solo cambiate.

Me sente en la cama y Jeydon se me quedo viendo, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y me sonroje, sali del cuarto.

Olvide cerrar bien la puerta y me voltee. Vi la espalda desnuda de Jeydon, el era demasiado guapo!

Después entre y el ya se había cambiado

_: que era tan urgente que te mojaste asi?

Jeydon: necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió hace rato- desvió su mirada de mi- lo …..siento, no quería portarme asi pero que rayos hacías ahí?-y todo se desvanecía, volvio a gritar y su voz volvió a ser fría.

_: es un parque, yo solo fui a caminar-las lagrimas en mis ojos querían salir pero no las deje

Jeydon: y que hacias con Jasper eh? No lo conoces! No sabes lo que te pudo hacer!- su voz se fue alzando mas y mas, sus gritos me asustaban

_: minimo el no me habla como tu! El fue bueno y me ayudo!-Jeydon volteo y vio una chamarra negra.

Jeydon: esta es la chamarra de Jasper? Que haces con ella?

_: a ti eso no te importa! Y deja de gritarme!- las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas- esa es la manera en que te disculpas? Pues no te perdono y vete ya!-me acosté en la cama y escuche como Jeydon azotaba la puerta.

Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas hasta que me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente mis ojos estaban hinchados, me bañe, me puse un poco de maquillaje y me puse mi ropa.

Baje las escaleras y Moni estaba cocinando.

Moni: Buenos días, _

_: buenos días, tía, para que cocinas tanto?

Moni: vendrán a desayunar los vecinos.- me atragante con el jugo que estaba tomando y empecé a toser- todo bien?

_: si, si, emm te refieres a Jeydon y su familia?

Moni: si y los vecinos del otro lado.

_: quienes son los otros vecinos?

Moni: ya los conocerás, ahora ayúdame a terminar de cocinar por favor

Ayude a Moni a terminar de cocinar, había comida suficiente para 100 personas. Cuando terminamos Moni se fue a cambiar de ropa y yo me quede en la sala pensativa, pero el sonido del timbre me interrumpió.

Moni: _ por favor abre, bajare en un minuto!- grito desde el piso de arriba.

Camine hasta la puerta lento y cansada, lo de ayer me había dejado agotada, todavía recordaba sus gritos pero sobre todo recordaba esos profundos ojos verdes que eran tranquilos pero en un minuto se volvían malvados. El sonido del timbre me volvió a interrumpir y me apresure.

Cuando abrí la puerta no creía lo que veía, vi…

Ahí acabo el cap, espero pronto poder subir otro, la verdad es que creo que nadie la lee hahaha, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas (:


	5. Chapter 5

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el quinto cap. JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

…

Cap V

Narra autora:

Cuando abrió la puerta no creía lo que veía, vio unos hermosos ojos azules, un cabello negro alborotado, una sonrisa perfecta, una nariz derecha y afilada. Era Jasper. _ sonrió.

_ : Jasper! Hola, que haces aquí?

Jasper: Hola _, bueno vengo con mi familia a desayunar o algo así.

_: tu eres mi vecino? Increíble! -dijiste sorprendida-

Jasper: si, lo soy

XXX: si, si, si y también se aman el uno al otro, podemos entras? Me congelo!

Jasper: Alice, tranquila, no grites quieres?

_:-te reíste nerviosamente- si, perdón pasen

Te moviste a un lado y dejaste pasar a Jasper, a una joven como de tu edad y a una señora que hablaba por teléfono. En ese momento llego tu tía.

Moni: Rosalie! Qué bueno que vinieron! Ven, deja ese teléfono- tu tía y Rosalie (la señora) se abrazaron y gritaban como niñas pequeñas-Jasper? Eres tú? No te reconocía! Estas enorme, jovencito! Cuantos años ya tienes?-tu tía gritaba con una voz chillona, Jasper sonrió.

Jasper: cumplí 17. Como estas Moni?-Jasper la abrazo con cariño

Moni: Ohh yo muy bien, sobre todo ahora que tengo a _ conmigo, aunque sea por razones que no me gustan-Moni te volteo a ver mientras tú te entristecías- pero nada de caras tristes hoy. Alice, pequeña! Tú también has crecido mucho.

Alice: hola Moni

Todos caminar hacia la sala y Alice se sentó en el sillón de una pieza con su celular en mano mientras que Rosalie y Moni se sentaron en otro hablando sin parar, tu y Jasper se sentaron en el tercero.

_: ayer que me trajiste, sabias que vivía aquí?

Jasper: bueno…. todos sabíamos que alguien vendría a vivir con Moni, solo sabíamos que era una sobrina. Cuando te traje lo supuse.

_: y porque no me dijiste que eras mi vecino eh?-hiciste cara de enfado

Jasper: no lo sé-rio nervioso mientras Rosalie y Moni se paraban y se iban hacia la cocina- y porque viniste a vivir con Moni?

_: es una larga historia, después te contare

Jasper: qué tal si después de desayunar vamos a caminar al parque y me cuentas?

_: buen…

Alice: SI! PERFECTO! Vamos al parque y así me puedo ir a la fiesta de Lou!

Jasper: qué? Creí que mama no te había dejado ir, Alice

Alice: no me dejo, por eso fingiremos que voy al parque con ustedes, me voy a la fiesta, regreso con ustedes y como si no me hubiera ido!

Jasper: estás loca Alice, no haremos eso

_: yo no tengo problema, además que tan malo puede ser?

Alice: gracias! Ves? Ella si me apoya! Deberías ser como _ algunas veces!-Alice le mostro la lengua a Jasper y se fue, tú te reíste

Jasper: de que te ríes ah?

_: yo? De nada, nada -reíste un poco más.

Jasper: te ríes de mi ah? –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Jasper te empezó a hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y tu no parabas de reír, le hiciste cosquillas a él también, no paraban de reír y siguieron jugando hasta que escucharon unos pasos detrás de ustedes.

XXX: Jasper, que haces aquí? Y que haces con _?

Bueno ahí esta, después de un largo tiempo. Aunque en serio creo que dejare de escribirlo, ni que alguien lo lea la verdad .-.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el sexto cap. JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido. Y HOY ME SIGUIO EN TWITTER! 3!

* * *

><p>Cap VI<p>

Narras tu

Seguimos jugando hasta que escuchamos unos pasos detrás de nosotros.

XXX: Jasper, que haces aquí? Y que haces con _?-dejamos de jugar y volteamos a ver quien era pero yo ya reconocía esa voz.

Jasper: Hola Jeydon, ya sabes, invitaron a mi mama a desayunar y venimos Alice y yo. Como estas, bro?- Jasper se paro para chocar la mano con Jeydon pero el lo rechazo.

Jeydon: bien, supongo. Hola _-dijo viéndome a los ojos con voz dulce

_: hola Jeydon-dije sin ánimos en la voz- ahora vuelvo-camine lejos de la sala dejando a Jeydon y Jasper ahí, me dirigí hacia la cocina

Narra Jeydon

¿Por qué _ me saludo así? ¿Qué le pasara? ¿y qué rayos hacia Jasper con ella jugando en el sillón?

Jasper: ¿Qué pasa Jeydon?

Jeydon: nada. ¿Qué hacías con _ ayer?-le dije directo y un poco enojado

Jasper: nada, nada, la acompañe a su casa. Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué le hablaste así, Jeydon? Ella no hizo nada y es una buena chica-(y este que se cree)

Jeydon: no es de tu incumbencia y aléjate de ella, entiendes?-me fui hacia la cocina, tenía que hablar con _.

Narras tu

Estaba en la cocina con Alice, mi tía, Rosalie, Tina y Paige. Alice tenía la misma edad que yo y era muy divertida. Alice y Paige se conocían pero no se llevaban muy bien.

Rosalie: te pareces mucho a tu madre _-me sorprendió que lo dijera pues la gente decía que me parecía más a mi padre

_: conociste a mi madre?

Rosalie: si, una vez antes de que nacieras vino a visitar a Moni

_: también conociste a mi padre?-antes de Rosalie contestara Moni la interrumpió cambiado de tema a algo sin importancia, no sabía porque pero era sospechoso.

Paige: Hola Jasper!- lo saludo con mucho entusiasmo y con una enorme sonrisa.

Jasper: hola Paige, como estas?- Jasper parecía preocupado.

Llego Jeydon delante de Jasper y se sentó a lado de mi y Alice. Jasper y Paige estaban hablando.

Jeydon: _ tenemos que hablar.

_: ah si? Sobre qué?- le dije con arrogancia

Jeydon: vamos _ no te pongas asi, sabes que tenemos que hablar.

Alice: _! Podrías decirle a mi madre que iremos al parque por favor? –ignore por completo a Jeydon y le dije que si a Alice.

_: Rosalie y tía, estaría bien si después de desayunar vamos al parque?

Moni: por supuesto _, también vayan ustedes Jeydon y Paige, asi todos se podrirán conocer más!.

Tina *mamá de Jeydon*: seria perfecto! Vayan hijos.

Empezamos a desayunar todos y cuando acabamos nos fuimos hacia el parque caminando.

Alice: bueno hermano, yo aquí me voy, ahí esta Lauren. Me voy a ir con ella, te hablo cuando regrese. Adiós _!- me abrazo y me dijo al oído- gracias por ayudarme, Jasper jamás me hubiera dejado ir, podrías distraerlo unas horas por mi? Gracias _!- y se fue.

Jasper: que tanto te dijo Alice?

_: nada interesante-me pare y mire a mi alrededor, Paige estaba en su celular y Jeydon me estaba viendo- a donde vamos ahora?

Jeydon: vamos a sentarnos.

Caminamos hasta un árbol y nos sentamos en la sombra. Yo estaba en medio de Jeydon y Jasper mientras Paige estaba sentada junto a Jasper.

Paige: esto es aburrido, vámonos a otro lado!-Paige grito con una voz chillona- saben? Quiero un helado!-señalo a un carrito de helados con unos cuantos niños comprando.

Jasper: si, esta bien, vamos- Jasper me volteo a ver y yo negué con la cabeza

_: yo no quiero gracias, vayan ustedes.

Jeydon: yo tampoco, pero vayan

Paige tomo la mano de Jasper apresuradamente y lo llevo hasta el carrito de helados (mas bien lo arrastro hasta alla). Jeydon y yo nos quedamos sentados abajo del árbol callados hasta que el decidió romper el silencio.

Jeydon: _, podemos hablar?

_: sobre que? Sobre tus locos cambios de humor?- arque la ceja

Jeydon: si, algo asi. Lo lamento, no quería gritarte pero no entiendo por que estas tanto con Jasper- me vio a los ojos y yo pude ver que se enojaba, no dije nada- de hecho, que hacían jugando en la sala?

_: vamos Jeydon! Solo hacíamos eso, jugar! Además, a ti eso que te importa? No me conoces, porque te molesta que este con Jasper?

Jeydon: no..no- empezó a tartamudear- no me molesta, es que… es…

_: es que Jeydon?- dije desesperada

Jeydon: nada, solo, puedes olvidar lo que ha pasado?- ahora sus ojos se veian calmados, el se veía tierno, tranquilo, como un niño pequeño, no podía hacer nada mas que asentir mientras me perdia en sus hermosos ojos.

_: eso quiere decir que no me gritaras sin niguna razón aparente?- me rei.

Jeydon: supongo.

Jeydon y yo nos quedamos recostados en el pasto hablando y riendo, nos llevábamos bien. Hablamos sobre nuestros gustos y sueños en la vida, el era muy divertido. Era impresionante lo bien que congeniábamos.

Estuvimos asi durante un largo tiempo, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta que venían Jasper, Paige y Alice.

Jasper: hey! Lamento no llegara antes, Alice quizo que fueramos por ella- se acercaron los 3 hacia nosotros mientras Jeydon y yo nos parábamos.

_: esta bien, Jeydon y yo solo hablábamos-nos volteamos a ver y reimos.

Jasper: de acuerdo. Ya es tarde, nos iremos a la casa, _ quieres que te lleve?

Paige: Jeydon ire a casa de Marie, me esta esperando, bye!-grito con una voz chillona y beso rápidamente la mejilla de Jasper y desapareció.

Jasper: bueno, _, quieres que te lleve?

Jeydon: tranquilo, Jasp, yo la llevo-dijo de la nada Jeydon.

Jasper: seguro, bro?-dijo no muy convencido.

Jeydon: si, tu tranquilo, no vemos mañana-hicieron un saludo de hombres raro y se despidió de Alice.

Jasper: nos vemos _-me tomo de la mano y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, me sonroje.

Alice: adiós _!-grito mientras se iban

Jeydon y yo nos quedamos solos, ya había oscurecido y no había gente en el parque.

Me llevo a mi casa y subimos a mi cuarto porque empezó a llover. Me sente en la cama y el en el silloncito. Empezamos a hablar y no parábamos de reir. Después de un largo rato los dos estábamos sentados en la cama riendo sin parar.

Jeydon: tienes unos ojos hermosos _-tomo mi barbilla mientras me veía fijamente, yo me sonroje como un tomate.

_: gracias, tu también-lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar ver esos perfectos labios con su piercing.

Jeydon: _, la razón por la que me puse asi cuando te vi con Jasper-los dos nos estábamos viendo a los ojos, el tenia mi barbilla en su mano- fue porque….-se relamió los labios- porque….-los dos sabíamos lo que pasaría a continuación, nos acercamos poco a poco, el jugaba con su piercing, nos acercamos mas

XXX: _! Que es lo que….?

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí esta, después de un largo tiempo. Para ustedes que tanto lo pidieron en vacaciones(:<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el septimo cap, parte 1 de 3(: JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

…

Cap VII (Parte 1)

Narra tu

Los dos sabíamos lo que pasaría a continuación, nos acercamos poco a poco, el jugaba con su piercing, nos acercamos mas.

En este momento lo que vi fue esto:

Jeydon jugando con su piercing

Jeydon paseando sus ojos de mis labios a mis ojos, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo

Su mano derecha tomando mi barbilla mientras su mano izquierda estaba a unos centímetros de mi pierna, sin tocarla.

Yo viendo sus labios pero dejándome hipnotizar mas con sus ojos.

Mis manos temblando un poco.

Las mariposas que revoloteaban con fuerza en mi estomago.

No podía ver nada mas que no fuera nosotros. Eramos el y yo, a unos poco centímetros del otro, con sus labios gritándole en silencio a los mios que se encontraran por primera vez, sus ojos verdes hipnotizándome mas.

Jeydon se acerco un poco mas hasta sentir el aliento del otro mientras posaba su mano izquierda en mi pierna y se hacia para adelante con su mano derecha todavía en mi barbilla.

Entonces lo escuche. Esa voz, no entiendo las palabras, pero esa voz, la conozco como a la mia. La conozco pero en este momento no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sean los labios de Jeydon.

El la escucho también pues sus ojos giraron un poco pero al igual que yo, la ignoro y no se separo.

XXX: _!-dijo de nuevo esa voz que al decir mi nombre me era mas familiar.

Jeydon lo hizo sin pensarlo un segundo mas y sin importarle que había alguien mas en la habitacion.

Cerro el espacio que había entre nosotros sin importarle que aquella voz ahora gritaba histéricamente mi nombre.

Al principio fue un beso timido hasta que abri mis labios al igual que el. El beso tomo un poco mas de intensidad mientras nuestros labios tenían una perfecta sincronía pero no dejaba de ser inocente hasta que la lengua de Jeydon pidió permiso a mis labios para entrar y antes de que pudiera perderme mas en aquel beso, aquellos labios y aquella lengua que pedia a gritos entrar y que yo rogaba porque nunca acabara alguien me sacudió e hizo que Jeydon y yo nos separaramos. Antes de separarnos por completo, Jeydon no se quería separar pero al final me dejo ir relamiendo por ultima vez sus labios y su piercing.

XXX: _! Pero que cojones estas haciendo?-grito esa voz….esa voz…esa…oh!

Bueno ahí esta, después de un largo tiempo. Para ustedes que tanto lo pidieron, es malo, lo se pero ya que xD


	8. Chapter 7 parte 2

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el septimo cap, la segunda parte(: JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

* * *

><p>Cap VII (Parte 2)<p>

Narra Jeydon

Jeydon: _, la razón por la que me puse asi cuando te vi con Jasper-los dos nos estábamos viendo a los ojos mientras yo tenia su barbilla en mi mano- fue porque….-no podía dejar de verla e imaginar lo que podría hacer en este momento *sin perversión* - porque….-en este momento _ y yo sabíamos lo que pasaría, lo que ambos queríamos, jugué un poco con mi piercing mientras vi que una sonrisa pasaba por su cara, me acerque mas a ella.

Mis ojos iban y venían de sus labios, carnosos y brillosos por el resto del gloss que se puso antes de salir, y sus ojos tan hermosos.

_ tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras ella también paseaba de mis labios a mis ojos, en sus ojos se veía lo mucho que deseaba que nuestros labios se juntaran.

Jamas había sentido una necesidad tan grande de besar a una chica. Desde que conoci por primera vez a _ había querido probar esos dulces labios pero jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir algo tan grande por una niña que conozco desde hace no mas de 3 dias!

Sin dejar de ver sus ojos me acerque a _ un poco mas mientras nuestro aliento pasaba de su boca a la mia y viceversa, ella respiraba un poco rápido pero se veía tan tierna pues claramente estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban un poco. Puse mi mano izquierda en su pierna y me acerque mas, sentí como paso un escalofrio por su columna cuando la toque.

Cuando todo parecía perfecto, el momento en que por fin pasaría lo que los dos deseábamos una voz llego hasta nosotros. Una voz que desconozco por completo, no quería arruinarlo (aunque quien fuera que le gritaba a _ ya lo había hecho), asi que solo gire mis ojos un poco y me di cuenta que ella también lo había escuchado pero que lo había ignorado. Sin pensarlo mas y antes de que el momento pasara posé mis húmedos labios en los suyos.

_ estaba un poco mas que nerviosa pues se quedo muy rigida pero un segundo después abrió sus labios y dio paso a los mios, fue uno de los besos mas tiernos que eh tenido. Nuestros labios, impresionantemente, se movían en una sincronía perfecta. Mi mano fue de su barbilla a su cuello mientras la pegaba un poco mas a mi cuerpo. Desesperadamente mi lengua pedia permiso a sus labios de entrar, antes de que ella me dejara sentí como se sacudia y esa voz gritaba su nombre. ¡¿Quién era y porque carajos estaba arruinando esto?

Nos despegamos un poco pues esa persona la sacudia y empujaba. No la quería soltar, ella era todo lo que quería.

Voltee para ver quien era el estúpido que nos había interrumpido pero para cuando me concentre sentí como _ se despegaba de mi y vi que ya estaba en su brazos, lejos de mi.

Narras tu

_: Eric!-grite mientras lo abrazaba y el a mi.

Eric es y siempre ah sido mi mejor amigo. Vivimos todo lo malo y bueno juntos. Cuando mi familia murió, cuando su padre los abandono, cuando lo diagnosticaron…

Eric: _! Pequeña!-me abrazo mas fuerte. Me separe un poco y lo vi a la cara. Si. Esos mismos ojos color chocolate, esos rizos que caen sin forma alguna, esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tiene a lado de su boca….era el, mi mejor amigo y a quien siempre había querido con mi vida.

Narra Jeydon

_ lo abrazaba con tanto amor y el a ella. _ se separo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos, sonrio como jamás la había visto sonreir. El retiro unos de sus mechones de su cara y la abrazo mas fuerte.

Lo único que podía pensar en este momento es que la chica que acababa de conocer, con la que me había peleado mas de una vez, la que me había hecho reir, la que me hizo sentir lo que nadie mas había podido, a la que acababa de besar como a nadie mas…. Ella ahora estaba abrazando a un tal "Eric" y besaba sus mejillas.

Como jamás me había pasado antes (y menos con una chica que conozco desde hace muy poco) sentí…..celos.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí esta, después de un largo tiempo. Para ustedes que tanto lo pidieron, es malo, lo se pero ya que xD<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el octavo cap, primera parte de 2(: JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

* * *

><p>Cap VIII (parte 1)<p>

Esos mismos ojos color chocolate, esos rizos que caen sin forma alguna, esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tiene a lado de su boca….era el, mi mejor amigo y a quien siempre había querido con mi vida.

Eric: Te eh extrañado mucho! Desde que te fuiste todo ah sido un desastre en _(tp). Ya necesitaba verte!

_: pero, como es que estas aquí? Jamas creía que podrias venir!-lo abraze muy fuerte.

Eric: bueno, me dieron permiso y aquí estoy!-Eric volteo y yo segui su mirada. Jeydon! Me había olvidado que estaba ahí. Me separe rápidamente de Eric y me acerque a Jeydon, el se paro- que? No me vas a presentar a tu novio?-NOVIO? Me sonroje y mira hacia el suelo. Que debía decir? Oh no, el no es mi novio pero si que nos estábamos besando! Me empece a poner nerviosa y me bloquee hasta que Jeydon me dio un pequeño codazo.

_: si, claro. Eric, el es Jeydon. Jeydon, el es Eric, mi mejor amigo-se dieron un apretón de manos.

Eric: Jeydon, ah? Dime, como es que has atrapado a _ tan rápido? Es una de las personas mas difíciles de atrapar y, sobre todo, de besar.-Eric rio. Porque decía es? Si, no había tenido muchos novios pero era porque jamás había sido fácil. Si, tampoco había besado mucho pero no tenia que decriselo a todos! Me sonroje aun mas.

Jeydon: _? Difícil? Oh, si, bastante difícil! Pero bueno, creo que la atrape come ella a mi- Jeydon me dio un pequeño empujon cuando mire hacia sus ojos. De que hablaba? Que nos besaramos no significaba que nos gustabamos, o si? Bueno, era cierto que había una atracción pero, LE GUSTABA? Me empece a marear. Me tranquilizo el oir el sonido del timbre. Me aleje y los deje solos, no quería escuchar sus conversaciones.

Baje y abri la puerta, era un paquete para mi, lo cual era sorprendentemente extraño. Firme y lo tome. Era una caja mediana cubierta en papel verde, arriba decía mi dirección y nada mas. Subi a mi cuarto y encontré a Jeydon y Eric riendo y platicando como viejos amigos. Esto era cada vez mas extraño.

Eric: wow _, si que sabes conseguirte buenos amigos-los dos rieron y yo solo me les quede viendo raro, asi como o.O.

Jeydon: que es eso?-dio unas palmadas en el sillón. Me sente junto a el.

Sentí su mano ligeramente posarse sobre la mia y sentí un escalofrio pasar por mi espalda. Recordé el beso que me dio hace tan solo unos minutos, la forma en que sus labios se movían, su piercing, el sabor…

Eric: bueno, piensas abrirlo o no?-Sali de mi trance y lo voltee a ver. Jeydon me veía fijamente con una sonrisa pura y Eric igual. Eran tan diferentes y los quería de una manera tan diferente, todo era tan raro ahora.

_: no, lo abrire después, no se de quien sea, no creo que tenga importancia-guarde la caja debajo de mi cama y regrese a mi asiento a lado de Jeydon, lo voltee a ver mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban y sonreímos.

Eric: hable con Moni antes, me quedare en el cuarto de huéspedes. Ademas del hecho de que llegue en un muy mal momento hace rato, estoy cansado-Eric se paro y se acerco a mi-hasta mañana-me dio un beso en la mejilla-te extrañe- se giro a Jeydon y chocaron las manos- nos veremos mañana- Eric salió de la habitación con su maleta y escuchamos la puerta de la habitación de huspedes cerrarse.

Jeydon: Eric es buena onda-Jeydon volteo a verme mientras yo subia mis piernas al sillón y me abrazaba-tienes frio?

_: si, un poco, todavía no me acostumbro al clima de Canada. Y si, Eric es un muy buen amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeño, compartimos todo.

Jeydon tomo una cobija de mi cama y nos tapo, ligeramente volvió a tomar mi mano. Despues de que Eric llegara y nos interrumpiera no habíamos podido hablar coherentemente de lo que había pasado. La mano de Jeydon estaba caliente asi que aferre mis dedos a los suyos sin verlo a los ojos, solo a la pared.

Jeydon: pasa algo?-gire mis ojos hacia el, tenia una expresión que no conocía, era preocupación? Curiosidad? No lo se, pero era tan tierno. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo. Sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos, esos labios, su piercing, sin dejar de sentir como nuestros cuerpos se acomodaban bajo la cobija, su mano y la mia juntas, eran tantas emociones por alguien que acababa de conocer.

_: no, todo esta bien. Es solo que…-no termine mi frase pero Jeydon levanto sus cejas en un gesto de "continua"- el beso-solte en un suspiro. Tan solo recordar lo que me hizo sentir, la forma de sus labios, las mariposas, sus manos.

Jeydon: Oh, ya veo. Que? No te gusto o algo parecido?- de que hablaba? No gustarme? Si supiera todo lo que pensé en ese momento y lo que pienso ahora, si supiera todo lo que me hubiera gustado hacer si no fuera por la interrupción de Eric.

_: Jeydon, por supuesto que me gusto, a ti no?-ese era un miedo que jamás había tenido, el hecho de que alguien que creía q me gustara…espera, GUSTARME? Oh dios, que complicado es todo esto.

Jeydon:-rio con una risa como campanillas, tan hermosa…- _, claro que me gusto, no sabes cuanto lo deseaba desde la primera vez que nos vimos-rio un poco mas hasta que sus celular hizo un sonido y el lo reviso- demonios! Lo siento _, tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana verdad?-salio de la cobija sin soltar mi mano, yo asentí y el se acerco a mi sin estar seguro de que hacer, solo beso mi mejilla y salió. Sin mas.

* * *

><p>Es malo, lo se, pero bueno.<p> 


	10. Chapter 8 parte 2

Jeydon Wale y tu

este es el octavo cap, segunda parte(: JEYDON WALE TRSITEMENTE NO ME PERTENEZE! ES UNA PERSONA Y ES LIBRE! (aunque algun día lo secuestrare okno xD) si tienen sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

* * *

><p>Cap VIII (parte 2)<p>

Durante las 2 próximas semanas Jeydon, Eric y yo salimos. Jasper había salido de vacaciones con su familia repentinamente. Eric me había dicho que regresaría a _(tp) pero que vendría vivir a Ontario por un tiempo antes de irse a estudiar a alguna parte en Europa.

Jeydon y yo no volvimos a besarnos y todo era muy confuso. No nos tomabamos de las manos pero siempre rozabamos nuestros dedos y el siempre se despedia dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla. El me confudia aun mas. Que era lo que quería? Que se supone que pasaría ahora?

1 semana después Eric se fue y como Jasper no estaba, Jeydon y yo estábamos la mayoría del tiempo conociendo lugares. El me llevaba a todas partes para que conociera mas de Ontario y nos la pasábamos muy bien. Hasta que las risas y sonrisa tuvieron un significado muy diferente.

Casi al mes de que estuviera ahí Jeydon y yo fuimos a un lago. El había ido por mi y me había llevado sin decirme a donde iríamos. Llegamos y todo era hermoso. El sol en el cielo azul con unas pocas nubes blancas, el pasto, las flores, los pajaros, todo era hermoso.

Jeydon y yo estuvimos ahí todo el día, hablando de nuestros gustos y sueños. Inclusive hablamos de Jasper que regresaba en 2 dias y de que la escuela empezaría en 1 semana.

Cuando era muy tarde y empezaba a nevar Jeydon y yo fuimos a mi casa. Nos encontramos a Moni dormida en el sillón y subimos a mi habitación. El se sento en el sillón y yo en la cama.

Hablabamos normal y nos sentamos en el suelo, escuchábamos música y reíamos. Ya era tarde pero nevaba muy fuerte y no deje que Jeydon se fuera con ese clima.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que empezamos a molestarnos y empujarnos ahí en el suelo, de pronto nos quedamos inmóviles, sonriendo y viéndonos el unos al otro en silencio, el me veía con esos hermosos ojos, tan tranquilos como las ultimas semanas. Su cabello era una masa de mechones revueltos y cayendo sobre su cara. Tome uno y lo removí de sus ojos. Cuando iba a bajar mi mano el la tomo y acaricio mi mejilla. No sabia que pensar ni que hacer, no sabia hacia donde moverme asi que solo me quede ahí, inmóvil, viendo esos ojos verdes.

Jeydon: sabes que eh tenido las mejores semanas de mi vida verdad?-pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

_: estas semanas también han sido geniales para mi

Jeydon: _ tengo que confesarte algo

_: que?-pregunte incrédulamente

Jeydon: yo…-se acerco a mi y yo me quede totalmente inmóvil, sin saber que hacer- es solo que…-y sucedio.

* * *

><p>O no sucedio? Es malo, lo se, pero bueno.<p> 


End file.
